


The Break Fast Club

by chocolaticida, lesmis_es



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Dios los crea – murmura Combeferre sentándose tras él –. El diablo los junta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Fast Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirambella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/gifts).



> ¡Feliz navidad, AI! Espero que hayas visto The Breakfast Club, porque sali hace suficiente de la escuela para tener que apoyarme en algo, jajaja. Si no, mi regalo anexo es que la veas, porque es estupenda <3 Ojalá te guste o, cuando menos, te haga sonreir. ¡Abrazos!

Ser joven y no ser revolucionario es una contradicción hasta biológica.  
\- Salvador Allende

 

El triunvirato entra en silencio al salón de castigo; Combeferre y Courfeyrac insolentemente de las manos, porque saben exactamente cuánto le fastidia a Javert, Enjolras empujado de un brazo por el Inspector.

– ¡Dos horas! – ladra antes de anotarlo en sus papeles amarillos y volver a salir con un portazo.

– Ferre, Courf – Cosette se levanta de la última mesa y corre hacia ellos, Marius y Eponine detrás, pero Courfeyrac agita la cabeza, apaciguador.

– Estábamos con Hucheloup, a ella no le importa, fue Enjolras esta vez – aclara. Enjolras aún se soba el brazo con ira contenida. 

– No dije nada que no fuese verdad – se deja caer en uno de los primeros puestos, ojos en la mesa frente a ellos como si pudiese prenderle fuego con su mente – ¿Genuinamente pensarán que encerrarnos aquí hace alguna diferencia?

– Dios los crea – murmura Combeferre sentándose tras él –. El diablo los junta.

El grupo entero se fue conociendo a base de castigos, después de todo. Eso le saca una sonrisa que dura hasta que la puerta se vuelve a abrir. 

Grantaire y Bahorel entran tranquilos, algo cabizbajos, pero sus rostros son una exhibición de morados. Tras ellos, Jehan aparece enrojecido, puños cerrados, despidiendo indignación hasta dejar a Enjolras corto. 

Javert ya no parece tan lleno de sí mismo y suspira antes de hablar: – El Director vendrá a hablar con ustedes tres. El resto... hagan sus deberes. Ya les daré una tarea – hace un gesto agotado hacia Enjolras, pero con los ojos en la pared, y sale.

Todos se levantan al instante.

– ¿Están bien?

– ¿Qué les pasó?

– ¿Por qué viene papá?

– _¿Por qué no están en la enfermería?_ – Combeferre no necesita usar volumen para hacer sobresalir su voz, alzada en pura urgencia mientras saca un pañuelo y lo humedece para limpiar sus rostros. 

Courfeyrac arruga la nariz hacia él y comparte una sonrisa con Enjolras. ¿Qué clase de persona lleva un pañuelo de tela consigo? Enjolras le levanta las cejas. Su novio, aparentemente. Courfeyrac acaba sonriendo como un tonto. Enjolras hace una mueca antes de enfocarse en la explicación de Bahorel.

– Porque Jehan le rompió la nariz a Montparnasse y el resto de la pandilla está allí – muerde cuando Combeferre limpia una cortada en su frente –. Y si los veo de nuevo los rompo enteros.

– Qué pasó – ordena Enjolras, agachándose frente a Grantaire para revisar el daño. Huele improbablemente a cerveza a las cuatro de la tarde, como siempre, pero no parece tener una respuesta, como nunca. Echa la cabeza atrás y evita sus ojos –. _Grantaire_.

– ¡Déjalo en paz! Hubieses hecho lo mismo – se mete Jehan, a quien nunca antes había siquiera oído hablar golpeado. Todos retroceden un poco, incluso Bahorel, que casi tropieza en su silla –. Montparnasse la tiene conmigo, eso no es nuevo.

– Es nuevo para mí – sisea Eponine.

– Y para mí – agrega Combeferre, poniendo una mano en su espalda. Jehan parece calmarse lo suficiente al contacto para recuperar su usual semblante suave.

– No es gran cosa – enreda las manos en el final de su camisa –. Sólo me insulta cuando estoy solo, pero no debe haber visto a Bahorel esta vez. Tampoco quería pelear, al principio, pero Gueulemer es un bruto.

– Montparnasse es un cobarde – declara Courfeyrac, con sentimiento. Eponine y Grantaire comparten una mirada oscuramente divertida.

– Son todos unos...

– Yo también hubiese preferido evitarme la pelea, Bahorel – interrumpe Jehan, pero a pesar de sus quejas suena complacido. Combeferre estrecha su hombro antes de dejarlo ir, sacándole una sonrisa tímida.

– Eh, si te insultan a ti, nos insultan a todos – dice Bahorel, volviendo a soltar groserías cuando Combeferre regresa el pañuelo a su ojo con un suspiro exasperado.

– Jehan puede defenderse solo – les recuerda sin mirar a nadie en particular y con el ceño rígido. Continua, con énfasis: – Pero espero que sepa que no es necesario.

–Sabemos Jehan no necesita refuerzos. Es un caballo de Troya – suelta Grantaire abruptamente, y sonríe con sangre en los dientes, ganándose un aspaviento popular que le arranca una carcajada. 

Combeferre mira su pañuelo con decepción, ya demasiado sucio para tener utilidad, y Enjolras estira una mano hacia la botella con agua que le alcanza Courfeyrac.

– Tienes razón en que hubiese hecho lo mismo. Prefiero creer que es lo que habría hecho cualquiera persona más o menos decente – dice, quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme para mojar una manga y acercarla al mentón de Grantaire... quien salta de su silla como si le hubiera dado un golpe eléctrico, se tropieza con una mesa, su cuerpo se arrastra sobre la cerámica y acaba a los pies de Eponine.

El silencio se alarga al menos un minuto.

– Mátenme – murmura Grantaire, ahogado por sus propios puños en su cara.

Enjolras aún está frente a la silla con su chaqueta arrugada entre las manos y mejillas enrojecidas, desconcertado.

– No seas estúpido – le chista Eponine, pero en lugar de obligarlo a levantarse, se agacha a acariciarle el cabello.

– No me pidas lo imposible – contesta con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose en su regazo.

– Enjolras piensa que eres una persona más o menos decente. Deberías estar contento.

Grantaire gime y Enjolras, humillado y confundido, está por espetarle que no volverá a tocarlo si tan terrible le parece, pero Javert vuelve a entrar, con Feuilly y Joly tras él. 

Joly se detiene con expresión cómica frente a la escena, acabando por saludar agitando una mano en el aire. Al verles las caras, Feuilly inclina tanto de su cuerpo hacia Bahorel como puede hacerlo alguien sin moverse.

A Javert se le marca una vena en la sien.

– ¡¿Creen que esto es un descanso?! ¡Están aquí castigados...!

– Castigados por actos que no merecen reproche – Enjolras, a pesar de su irritación, no suena enfadado sino exhausto, buscando los ojos de Grantaire para hacerle saber que su teatro ha sido ridículo y a Enjolras le da igual. En verdad. Le es _totalmente_ indiferente.

Su chaqueta quedó a los pies de la silla de Grantaire y él la recoge con sumo, irónico cuidado.

– No es juez ni jurado, joven – Javert gesticula hacia los asientos –. Tienen cinco minutos para tomar sus puestos o hay castigo para todos por el resto de la semana.

– ¡Eso no es...! – Enjolras se gira, pero observa a Feuilly palidecer y cierra la boca. Feuilly no puede llegar tarde a su trabajo de medio-tiempo. Suficientes problemas le dan por ser menor de edad, aunque la paga sea miserable. 

El Inspector los observa acomodarse en las sillas con arrogancia. A Grantaire lo ayuda Eponine y Jehan empuja su silla entre Bahorel y Combeferre, pero Javert no hace más que apretar los labios en su dirección. En menos del tiempo indicado el salón vuelve a estar en silencio sepulcral.

– El Director está ocupado ahora mismo, pero vendrá pronto – se detiene al ver a Cosette levantar la mano –. Me sorprende verla aquí, Euphrasie. Su padre estará muy decepcionado.

Siempre dice lo mismo. Cosette se contiene visiblemente de entornar los ojos porque es la única de ellos que, inexplicablemente, le guarda a Javert algo de estima.

– Grantaire y Bahorel deberían estar en la enfermería. Monsieur.

– Los jóvenes Grantaire y Bahorel no deberían haberse puesto a pelear, en principio, sobre todo ante una provocación tan ridícula – Courfeyrac tiene que apretar la pierna de Enjolras por debajo del banco para que no se levante –. Están en último año y deberían dar el ejemplo.

– ¿Es usted médico, Inspector Javert? – pregunta Joly, levantando la mano como en segundo instinto –. No tenía idea.

– Ni yo sabía que los jóvenes de ahora eran tan delicados. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, tratándose de ustedes – el Inspector no puede ser homofóbico o sexista, no explícitamente, pero mira a Jehan y luego a Enjolras con el insulto implícito, y Combeferre debe levantarse junto a Courfeyrac para sostener a su amigo.

– Me sorprende que le permitan a _usted_ la entrada en una escuela – dice Enjolras, furioso, pero frío.

– Enjolras, por favor. Los payasos siempre son bienvenidos donde hay niños – agrega Grantaire, insolente, y a Enjolras se le revuelve el estómago. Suele ocurrirle alrededor de él, sobre todo cuando se pone insolente con los maestros. Debería ser reconfortante presenciar todo ese sarcasmo solemne enfocado en otra persona, pero a Enjolras lo hace sentir enfermo.

– Grantaire, le veré aquí el resto de la semana – contesta Javert sin mirarlo –. Y el director estará hablando con su padre.

Eso le calla, a R y al resto, pero sus miradas se llenan en conjunto con el más abyecto repudio. Grantaire es el único con los ojos bajos, efectivamente comedido. Enjolras siente su paciencia como una cuerda tirante a punto de cortarse y Courfeyrac no va demasiado lejos. Quizá por eso, Javert abre la boca para continuar atacando. Le encantaría una excusa para expulsarlos. Probablemente le encantaría aún más una excusa para darles trompazos, pero la vida es obviamente muy injusta con el Inspector Javert. 

Combeferre vuelve a jalarlos hacia sus puestos con un brazo, a él y a Courfeyrac, cuando la puerta se abre y todos se giran. Enjolras encuentra la mirada de Bossuet y se siente un poco mal por no lograr deshacer su ceño, aunque es probablemente la mirada de Javert la que deja a Bossuet paralizado a medio camino, incapaz de producir más que sonidos incoherentes. En su defensa, trata, tartamudeando hasta que Musichetta se asoma tras su hombro con una sonrisa desagradable.

– El Director quiere hablar con usted, Monsieur – modula palabra por palabra –. Nosotros podemos vigilar que los chicos no se escapen.

Musichetta es la hija de Madame Hucheloup, tiene excelentes calificaciones, es increíblemente culta y bonita y nunca le ha dado a nadie una razón para pensar que es algo más que una admirable adolescente. Su extraña (para Enjolras) relación con Bossuet y Joly, y su amistad con ellos, es algo que la mayoría de la escuela ignora por confusión, más que nada.

Javert visiblemente duda entre su necesidad de impartir moralidad y su obsesión con cumplir órdenes. Musichetta bate sus pestañas. Bossuet comienza a morderse el labio para aguantar risa.

– Esta conversación no ha terminado – se despide finalmente, empujando a Bossuet al pasar sin darse cuenta.

– No – jura Enjolras, pero tiene la consciencia de hacerlo en voz baja. Vuelve a mirar a Grantaire, aunque Grantaire no se da por enterado, encerrado en su cabeza con expresión asustada.

Enjolras no sabe mucho de su historia familiar, pero puede extrapolar, por lo que ha oído, y nada es bueno. Aprieta los puños.

– ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – pregunta Bossuet, mirando sus caras de uno en uno. 

– Como siempre – Bahorel sonríe, cruza los brazos y echa la silla atrás, bravuconeando. Feuilly golpea las patas y lo deja en el suelo.

Marius y Cosette aprovechan el revuelo para girarse a tratar de convencer a Eponine de no meterse con la pandilla de Montparnasse, el _Patron Minette_ , mientras Enjolras sigue mirando a Grantaire y Grantaire por fin se ha dado cuenta, pero su expresión no cambia mucho, de miedo a cautela, marcando un piano nervioso sobre la mesa.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

– Barro y sangre – contesta Enjolras, franco, acercándose los pocos pasos entre ellos a zancadas y dudando solo frente a Grantaire, que lo observa con ojos grandes. Esa parte de su rostro sobrevivió la pelea mejor que la de Bahorel, que parece disfrazado de panda, pero tiene el labio inferior en costras y morados alrededor de la quijada – ¿Puedo...?

Genuinamente espera una negativa, pero Grantaire se ríe, ahogado y torpe, nervioso.

– Adelante – acepta, abriendo los brazos.

– Perdona haberte sorprendido antes – Enjolras llena lo último de espacio entre ellos con la brusquedad que sorprende a quienes no lo conocen, exacerbada por su rabia –. Debí preguntar primero. Sé que no... no somos amigos ni nada.

(Tan absortos están que no ven a Courfeyrac gesticulando escandalosamente hacia Jehan "¿NI NADA? ¿QUÉ ES EXACTAMENTE 'NI NADA'? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?" El resto finge no estarles prestando atención y lográndolo sólo porque Grantaire es incapaz de despegar la vista y cuando Enjolras se enfoca en algo es difícil desviar su atención. Combeferre es el único que directamente los mira con abierto, y profundamente divertido, interés.)

– Siéntete siempre libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras – contesta Grantaire, solemne, aunque suave.

– Muy gracioso – Enjolras frota su labio con demasiada fuerza. Grantaire lo empuja.

– ¿Me ves riendo? Y ouch – se soba el rostro. Enjolras inmediatamente se siente... no está seguro, culpable, furioso, algo que le hace arder el pecho. Al menos esta vez no lo alejó de pura repulsión.

– ¿Quieres que Jehan...? – hace amago de moverse, pero Grantaire agarra su camisa. La suelta de inmediato, pero su gesto le delata lo poco que puede contener su expresión en algo neutral. Qué significa la expresión que dibuja entre medio, Enjolras no tiene la menor idea.

– No. Está bien. En serio – Grantaire se vuelve a mirar las manos. Al imitarlo, Enjolras se da cuenta de que tiene una mancha de pintura dorada en la muñeca.

Contiene el estúpido impulso de tocarla, no por limpiarla. Por ninguna razón que pueda explicar.

Tiene el estómago en nudos y aún está furioso, pero vuelve a pasar la manga húmeda por el costado de su mentón con mucho más cuidado.

– Eres más que decente – continua, después de un silencio incómodo.

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que no te importa mi opinión. Y que quizá he sido un poco... duro contigo – admite –. Lo que dije antes, estaba generalizando. Te considero un amigo y, obviamente, una buena persona. Más que decente. Si sólo tuvieses algún orden en tu vida, alguna consistencia, sería más fácil confiar en ti. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti, quiero decir. Como. Como persona.

Es como si estuviese poseído, como si se estuviese mirando desde afuera hacer el más absoluto ridículo.

Aún peor, Grantaire se ríe con incredulidad tácita.

– ¿Estás... tratando de disculparte?

– Jehan – llama Enjolras, nuevamente enrojecido, _da exactamente igual porqué_ , pero Grantaire lo jala por la chaqueta entre sus manos.

– ¡No! Me río porque no es necesario que te disculpes. De verdad. La mayoría del tiempo soy tan imbécil que no sé cómo no me empujan por la ventana. Enjolras... – Grantaire tira de la chaqueta hasta su regazo, pero antes de su objetivo Enjolras la deja ir con un sobresalto – ¿Puedo...?

Enjolras imagina que tiene algo en el rostro y asiente, girando la cara, pero no acaba el gesto antes de que Grantaire le bese la mejilla con brusquedad. Y haga una mueca inmediatamente después, sosteniéndose la quijada con ambas manos. 

– Esa no fue mi mejor idea – suelta un hilo de risa, más nervioso que alegre.

Enjolras, mente en blanco, se vuelve a Combeferre y descubre finalmente a todo el grupo mirándolos con diferentes niveles de risa histérica. Le arde la cara.

Joly se apura en acercarse, diagnosticando todo tipo de traumas óseos sólo mitad en broma mientras Combeferre sugiere a Enjolras que regrese a su puesto.

– Javert la tiene contigo y puede volver en cualquier momento.

– Pero – se comienza a girar hacia Grantaire. Combeferre lo guía por los hombros.

– Pueden hablar más tarde. Cuando no estén en castigo – dice, enfáticamente.

Enjolras debe admitir que tiene un punto. 

Lo que Enjolras no sabe, por su puesto dentro del salón, es que Grantaire luce como si se hubiese ganado la lotería y mientras más sonríe, más le duele el rostro y más se alarma Joly, como un círculo vicioso que alimenta la risa de Courfeyrac hasta que Enjolras debe voltearse a ver qué demonios les ocurre. Y lo que ve, por supuesto, es a Jehan, sentado junto a Grantaire, ambos asegurándole a Joly que no fue nada, que han pasado peores, que tampoco es para ser tan dramático y cuando Jehan insiste que Grantaire y Bahorel no deberían haberse puesto a pelear por él, en cualquier caso, Grantaire entorna los ojos.

– ¿Vas a estar de acuerdo con _Javert_? ¿No debería ser eso como, "una contradicción incluso biológica"? – hace las comillas con los dedos.

Jehan le golpea el hombro, pero se ríe.

– Enjolras – exclama Courfeyrac, en éxtasis, porque es una horrible persona y Enjolras no tiene idea porqué aún son amigos –. _Estás sonrojado_.

Enjolras se libra de tener que responder porque el Director Valjean por fin atraviesa las puertas. 

Viene solo y no parece esperar la llegada de nadie. Saluda a Cosette con un beso en la mejilla. Luego dirige su mirada a Grantaire y Bahorel, y finalmente a Jehan, con gravedad.

– Los jóvenes están suspendidos por una semana y su graduación está en términos condicionales – declara en lugar de saludo, serio. Espera que alguno de ellos responda, y Jehan lo hace, asintiendo, para continuar, más suave: – En cuanto a ustedes, me parece que deben pensar mejor antes de recurrir a la violencia, aunque dadas las circunstancias, considero que unas... dos horas, bastarán, para que mediten sobre su actuar. Aunque ya habrán pasado aquí un buen rato, ¿verdad?

Valjean tiene una eterna sonrisa más o menos plácida y nunca es menos que afable. Cosette y él son de colores absolutamente diferentes, pero al verlos sonreír es innegable su parentesco. Grantaire se muerde el labio, ceño fruncido, mientras Jehan y Bahorel se miran.

– Está diciendo que... – empieza Bahorel, pero Combeferre lo interrumpe: – Muchas gracias, Monsieur. Estoy seguro que considerarán mejor sus acciones la próxima vez.

El Director arruga la nariz, escéptico y divertido, pero no cuestiona de donde viene la respuesta.

– Me alegra oír eso – asiente y cierra los ojos, como considerando. Cuando los abre, lo hace hacia su hija y su tono es ausente, un poco como pasando una hoja –. Cosette, si puedo preguntar exactamente por qué esta vez...

– Mi falda es muy corta – Cosette se levanta y da un giro estilo Marilyn Monroe. Grantaire silba bajito, interrumpido por un codazo de Musichetta. Marius hace un ruidito que afortunadamente se pierde en el aire – ¿Te parece a ti que es corta, papá?

El Director Valjean hace una expresión confundida, pero no se arriesga a contestar, acariciándose la barba en lugar de eso.

– ¿En serio? – Eponine se gira hacia Cosette –. Porque a mí me castigaron por usar pantalones.

– Yo estoy aquí por ir a la enfermería sin estar enfermo – se mete Joly –. Teóricamente. Mi psiquiatra dice otra cosa, pero eh.

– Me quedé dormido en clase – admite Feuilly, visiblemente contrito. Es el único y Valjean se acerca a tocar su hombro, como una indulgencia que a Enjolras le parece realmente innecesaria, pero Feuilly suspira aliviado.

– Nuestros libros de historia son una vergüenza – declara, en el silencio –. Combeferre y Courfeyrac estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, nada menos y nada más. Madame Hucheloup no quería que nos sacaran de clase, pero Javert...

– El _Inspector_ Javert estaba fuera del salón y le pareció necesario. Fue... – interrumpe Combeferre, otra vez, expresión vagamente irritada – enfático.

– Además de homofóbico – agrega Courfeyrac, serio.

– Generalmente evito pelear fuera del ring, pero no me voy a arrepentir de haber defendido a un amigo – murmura Grantaire, finalmente, con una nota de orgullo que rara vez toca su tono. Comparte con Jehan una sonrisa cómplice y complacida, y Enjolras aprieta los puños, invadido por el impulso de hacer algo, sin saber qué exactamente. 

Combeferre visiblemente trata de no reírse.

El Director camina entre las mesas, pensativo.

– Claramente tendremos que revisar algunas regulaciones – acepta, muy serio. Encuentra la sonrisa de Cosette y su expresión se ablanda. A Marius se refiere con lo que casi podría llamarse ternura – ¿Y usted, Pontmercy?

Marius responde con un chillido ininteligible.

– Marius me está haciendo compañía – contesta Cosette.

El resto se gira.

– ¿Entonces tú no tienes por qué estar aquí? – pregunta Courfeyrac.

Marius agita la cabeza.

– ¿Y llevas toda la tarde aquí porque... Cosette te lo pidió?

Marius asiente.

El Director trata de ocultar su risa tras su mano, pero no con mucho esfuerzo.

– Sé que el protocolo es hacerlos pensar en lo que hicieron, pero me da la impresión de que lo tienen bastante claro – concluye, besando a Cosette en la coronilla –. Acaben los deberes que tengan y pueden irse.

– Sí, Monsieur – contestan al unísono, después de un largo y desconcertado silencio.

– ¿Monsieur? – Jehan levanta la mano y Valjean se detiene casi en la puerta – ¿Si las alumnas podrán usar pantalones, significa eso que los alumnos podrán usar falda?

El Director lo mira confundido.

– ¿Tienes alguna queja?

– En absoluto, Monsieur – Jehan dibuja una pequeña sonrisa –. Es más bien una sugerencia.

– Yo también me apunto a renovar el uniforme – dice Bahorel, golpeándose las rodillas –. Y sé exactamente dónde encontrar tu talla, Prouvaire. Esto va a ser _fantástico_.

Grantaire simplemente se gira para chocar los cinco con Joly y Bossuet. Musichetta, Eponine y Cosette intercambian miradas divertidas, pero también aliviadas. Jehan baja los ojos y su expresión es brillante.

El Director parece, por un instante, darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado, pero después de meditarlo, recupera su sonrisa y agita la cabeza.

– Ya que les gusta ser proactivos, espero sugerencias para el puesto de Monsieur Javert cuando lo hagan jubilar prematuramente.

– El año pasado tuvimos un suplente – dice Enjolras de inmediato, levantándose casi sobre la mesa –. Lamarque. Él es mi sugerencia.

– Tienes buenas calificaciones, Enjolras – apunta el Director, no como un ataque, sino genuinamente curioso –. Este es tu último año. ¿Por qué estos cambios son tan importantes para ti?

– Las futuras generaciones lo agradecerán – contesta completamente serio. Grantaire se ríe tras él, pero cuando Enjolras se gira, en vez de espetarle que se calle ambos se sonrojan. Enjolras masculla un distraído: – ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué de qué? – Grantaire parpadea su inocencia, exagerado.

– _Más tarde_ – murmura Combeferre, sacando sus libros porque es el tipo de persona que hace sus deberes tan pronto puede.

El Director se acaba de despedir de Cosette agitando una mano y sale. Se oye una carcajada retumbante apenas la puerta se cierra tras él.

En la quietud tras un final tan anticlimático la mayoría charla suavemente, excepto Enjolras, quien por fin se levanta y se deja caer en el puesto junto a Grantaire. Grantaire parece asustado al verlo tan cerca. Enjolras siente irritación como el principio de un huracán.

– Crecen tan rápido – murmura Courfeyrac a Combeferre, fingiendo secarse una lágrima.

– ¿Cuál de nosotros crees que acabe primero en prisión? – contesta Combeferre, totalmente en serio, pero no particularmente preocupado.

– No Enjolras. Es muy rubio. Tendría que matar a alguien o peor... – dice Grantaire, ojos en él hasta agitar la cabeza, espantando alguna idea antes de asomar una sonrisa que se deshace en una mueca –. Quiero hacer énfasis en que esto no es una sugerencia. 

Enjolras murmura un "hmm" aún distraído por el dorado en la muñeca de Grantaire y la forma en que Grantaire lo observa como una aparición milagrosa. Es perturbador, vergonzoso y absolutamente fascinante.

– Da igual mientras seamos menores de edad – es lo que acaba diciendo, ausente. No habla en serio. Mayormente.

– Grantaire, si vas a ser una mala influencia... – amenaza Combeferre, sin sacar la cabeza de su libro.

– Enjolras es la mala influencia – se queja Grantaire, pero casi como un halago. Luego murmura: – La peor influencia.

– Enjolras, estás sonrojado de nuevo – Courfeyrac finge susurrar, en voz muy alta.

– Courfeyrac, tienes la cremallera abierta – apunta Joly. Después de que Courfeyrac se tropiece consigo mismo para revisar, suspira: – Siempre caes. Siempre. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Mi querido amigo, eres una maravilla de la naturaleza.

Grantaire y Enjolras se toman de la mano menos como una caricia y más como un choque de autos. Enjolras apoya el pulgar en su muñeca. Grantaire aún tiene sangre en los dientes.

 

El Inspector Javert se acaba retirando tres meses antes de que termine el año escolar.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
